A multi-compartment container assemblies are known in the art where two or more individually sealable assembly units may be joined together to assemble a multi-compartment container. One concern with such multi-compartment container assemblies is that at least one of the assembly units must be unsealed before other sealed assembly units can be attached to it to form a multi-compartment container. Removing the seals during the assembly process introduce a potential risk of contaminating or spilling the contents of the assembly units.